


Grey Warden stamina

by SkyOfDust



Series: Jealous Fenris is pretty hot [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyOfDust/pseuds/SkyOfDust
Summary: "Then if you're willing to give us a chance, come to me tomorrow, by nightfall. I will be waiting for you."





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at smutty scenes. No pun. No kidding.  
> I struggled so much to finally have it written.  
> You might not like it AT ALL.  
> Writing a smutty scene is hard (no pun) enough for me, but writing it in ENGLISH is super hard. So I'm sorry for all the mistakes, for the words that definitely don't mean what I thought they meant, for the lack of details or for the 'too many details, yerk'. I'm really bad at smut. Here, have a cookie while reading that.

Anders was standing in the entrance hall, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. He could easily feel the blush spreading on his cheeks as he dared not to look at Fenris. He was staring at his feet, thoroughly ignoring the elf in front of him, who was patiently waiting for him to talk. But Anders had come. He made the first move. Wasn't Fenris supposed to make the next one?

“ _Then if you're willing to give us a chance, come to me tomorrow, by nightfall. I will be waiting for you._ ”

Okay, Fenris definitely made the first move.

“Mage...”

Maker that voice! It did _things_ to him!

“Look at me.”

But Anders could not, as the blush on his cheeks only deepened. He fidgeted his hands, still staring at his boots. And then two bare feet appeared, their toes almost touching the leather of Anders' scruffy boots. He felt on his chin the warmth of Fenris' calloused hand as the elf lifted his head so he would look at him in the eyes. Anders complied, staring at green pupils, trying to ignore his heart which definitely wished to be freed of his ribcage, hammering in his chest.

“Mage, I am not… I do not wish...”

Fenris sighed, trying to find the correct words to express what he wanted to say.

“I mean that we do not have to do this. You seem… hesitant. If you need more time, if you're not sure about your feelings, or if you want to stop this, then...”

“I am hesitant.” Anders confirmed.

Fenris nodded and released his chin, before taking a step back. But Anders stepped forwards, his gaze still locked on Fenris.

“You fear that I am unsure of my own feelings. I am sorry, Fenris, but you are mistaken. I… it is your feelings that I am unsure of.”

Anders could not deny it any longer: he didn't completely trust Fenris. He could be playing with him. All this could be just a game. Or he could be mistaken on his own feelings towards the mage, get sexual attraction and love mixed up, unable to tell the difference. He could be wooing the mage just in order to forget Hawke.

“Let me show you, Amatus.” Fenris said with a genuine smile.

That last word broke Anders' barriers and the mage shivered. Then a lyrium-branded hand slid into his and he was led upstairs. They entered the bedroom and Fenris turned on his heels, stepping closer to Anders, stretching an arm over the mage's shoulder and closing slowly the door, his face dangerously approaching Anders' in the process.

Fenris didn't wear his armor, and Anders' languishing gaze was running down the lanky body, noticing that the tunic collar wasn't laced, letting the lyrium lines in full view and that just pleased Anders, who ached to lick those intricate patterns. Before he could think twice about it, he leaned forward and his tongue reached Fenris' markings. The elf groaned and threw his head back, burying a hand in Anders' hair.

“The effect you have on me! I should not allow it.”

Anders chuckled and drew away. Fenris' pupils were so dilated his eyes were dark with lust and Anders smiled.

“Are you going to punish me?” he teased and his smile grew wider when a groan escaped Fenris' lips.

“You will suffer my wrath, mage.”

And then Anders was shoved through the room and ended up on the bed with a grunt. Fenris was on him in half a second, straddling his thighs as Anders' calves dangled off the mattress. Fenris' crotch was brushing against Anders' at every fucking movement and the mage started panting.

“I'll rip that ridiculous coat off of you!”

“Don't you dare!”

Fenris deft fingers had already unfastened the clasps and the belt, and were opening the coat hastily. Anders was about to sit up to get rid of it, but Fenris put his hands at each side of Anders' head and he joined their lips in a passionate kiss, as their chests were rubbing against each other. There were definitely too many clothes between them. Anders' fingers slid under Fenris' tunic and met the skin, eliciting a groan from the elf, who buried his head in Anders' neck.

“Your hands are cold.” he moaned, his voice muffled.

“Are you complaining?”

Fenris didn't answer and instead his tongue licked a path down Anders' throat.

“Maker” he whispered, squirming below Fenris. The mage's fingers slowly ran up Fenris' back, lifting the tunic until Fenris was shirtless on top of him.

“Enjoying the view?” Fenris smirked as Anders was drawing in the sight of his soon-to-be lover.

“Still too many clothes on.” Anders answered, eliciting a quiet laugh from the elf.

Fenris' mouth was on his again, as his hands were untying the laces of his shirt. Anders nipped hard at Fenris' bottom lip and the elf started, drawing back, bemused.

“I had no idea you would be so bitey.”

As an answer, Anders straightened up and licked the lyrium lines on Fenris' chin, making him groan loudly.

“I had no idea you would be so noisy.”

Fenris tried to reach Anders' mouth but the mage didn't let him do, busy to lap at the lyrium with infinite caution and passion.

“Time for you to lose that coat!” Fenris growled, straightening up so that Anders could get rid of his clothes.

The apostate complied willingly, putting his arms off of the sleeves, aware of Fenris' dark stare. As soon as the coat was tossed across the room, and before Anders could lay back down, deft fingers quickly pulled his shirt up, until it joined the coat on the floor.

Fenris looked down at Anders' chest, and his look turned feral.

“Enjoying the view?”

Fenris pushed him so he would lie on the mattress again, and his arm wrapped Anders' waist, then he pulled, until the mage's head reached the pillows, his calves dangling no more at the end of the bed. And then, Andraste's flaming tits, Fenris rolled his hips, as he was still straddling Anders.

“Maker, Fenris!”

The mage's hands immediately held Fenris' hips tight, not to stop him but to follow his movements. The friction between their crotches, the feel of Fenris' fingers on his chest, it slowly built up heat between them, arousal creating tension, and Anders was whining, and Fenris was groaning. The elf bent to mouth at the neck presented to him and was rewarded with a moan.

Anders was lost in the pleasure slowly rising within him. Of course he had had a lot of lovers in his life, but it had been such a long time! And, he had to admit it, it felt completely different to have Fenris in his arms. Because it was Fenris! Looking at him did things to him. Seeing him smile, frown, fight, hearing him growl, speak and…

“Please, Fenris, speak.”

The elf shot him a questioning glance, abandoning his neck for a few seconds, but keeping up rolling his hips against the mage's.

“Your voice is… speak to me, please!”

“Do you have any idea of what I intend to do to you?” the elf murmured in his ear and Anders moaned. “I will make you scream my name until you can't speak anymore. I will make you beg and…

“Oh yes, Fenris!”

But Fenris stilled.

“Fenris?”

“Don't you dare to close your eyes again!” Fenris growled and the mage's eyes shot open – he hadn't realized he closed them.

“I won't do it again, I promise. Please, Fenris!”

“Look at me while I make you beg for me!”

Fenris bent and his mouth brushed against Anders' chest hair. The elf looked up under his eyelashes, checking Anders was watching him, and then he started tracing a trail of kisses down the healer's body. He soon reached the laces of the pants and began untying them, and Anders threw his head back as a moan broke free from his throat.

“Look at me!” the elf growled and Anders obeyed.

In a quick motion, Fenris slid down Anders' pants and smalls and the mage's erection was free. The elf didn't wait. He tongued at the tip of Anders' length and the mage bucked his hips. Fenris smirked, then held firmly Anders' hips, before he did it again.

“Bloody tease!” Anders exclaimed with a whine.

Fenris' tongue slid from base to tip and Anders resisted the urge to throw his head back, keeping his gaze locked on the elf instead. His hands clenched at the sheets when Fenris suddenly swallowed his length, his tongue gliding on soft skin. The sight of his own cock disappearing into the elf's mouth was definitely arousing and Anders thought he'd never avert his eyes from this. Fenris cast a glance from under his eyelashes and then he pulled back slowly, his tongue swirling around Anders' length, and the mage moaned. It was so hot, and wet, and he could see Fenris' green eyes on him, he could watch his lips gliding over his hard cock. And when the elf sped up the pace, Anders arched his back and threw his head back as a loud moan escaped his lips. He feared the elf would stop since he was no longer watching him, but Fenris was still sucking like his life depended on this.

“Fenris, I… I'm not gonna last, I...”

Fenris didn't pull back. Instead, he quickened the pace again, until the mage came in his mouth, trying to buck his hips despite the tight grip of Fenris' fingers, whining, panting, sweating, squirming. Fenris finally let go of his cock and reached for his mouth, leaving a light kiss on the corner of his open lips. Anders stared at him with wide eyes, and the elf smiled at him, stroking his cheek slowly. And then he frowned.

“What?” Anders asked.

Fenris cast a glance between their bodies pressed together.

“Well, you...”

“Oh. Yeah. Hem. Grey Warden stamina.” he explained as he felt his cock hard again against Fenris' thigh.

He didn't wait for Fenris to ask what Grey Warden stamina exactly meant. He pulled him for a kiss and let his hands wander on the elf's body, stroking his lyrium-branded skin with feather-like touches.

“Do they hurt?” he whispered against the warrior's lips, concerned.

“Not even a bit. Your touch feels amazing.”

Anders smiled and then palmed at Fenris' crotch and the elf groaned, bucking his hips. But he suddenly batted Anders' hand away.

“I am not done with you, mage.”

“At least, remove those pants.” Anders suggested, but the elf shook his head.

He reached for a vial left on his bedside table and Anders laughed.

“You knew I would come.” he said.

“I didn't. But I hoped so.”

He uncorked the bottle and Anders shivered in anticipation. His pants, still on his ankles, prevented him from spreading his legs, so he swung them until he got rid of the fabric. Then he moved his feet aside, knees rising, and Fenris kneeled between them, pouring some of the oil on his fingers. Anders began panting again, gaze locked on Fenris.

“So, tell me, mage.”

“Tell you what?” Anders asked and inhaled sharply when a finger disappeared between his legs and slid along the crack of his ass.

“Grey Warden stamina?”

“What is there to explain? You've witnessed it.”

“How many times can you...”

“Really? You wanna talk about that _now_?”

The finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle, circling it, and Anders clenched at the sheets again. Maker knew he was going to tear them apart if the elf kept up on teasing him like that.

“Tell me. I heard about your… little adventures at the… what was it? Oh, yeah, the Pearl. Heard enough from Isabela.”

“I… Maker! I wasn't a Grey Warden back then.”

Anders was rolling his hips under the light touches of Fenris.

“But I surely knew one spells or two...”

“So you've never experienced that Grey Warden stamina before?”

“No. Put that fucking finger in me, you bastard!”

Fenris laughed and leaned so his face was just an inch away from Anders. And then his finger pushed its way in and Anders let go of a shaky breath and pressed back against it. It was slick with oil and worked its way in and out easily. The elf began moving his finger inside Anders, searching for that little spot he knew would make the mage moan. And suddenly he reached it and Anders groaned loudly, closing his eyes.

“Look at me, Amatus.” Fenris murmured and the apostate obeyed.

Fenris' gaze was locked on him and he brushed that spot again, intentionally, staring at Anders' features to witness his pleasure. It sent a bolt of heat through Anders' body, that ended in his cock, and he ached to touch it but dared not, or he would come with only one single finger inside him. He gasped when Fenris pressed in again.

“Maker, Fenris, you're such a tease!”

But his protest was swallowed by Fenris' mouth and suddenly he felt a second finger worming its way in. He tensed a bit at the slight burn, but Fenris' tongue gently stroked his bottom lip as his other hand was toying with on of his nipples, and he soon forgot about the pain, as Fenris scissored his fingers inside the mage, stretching him open. And then he brushed that spot again, more firmly, with more confidence, and Anders whined, drawing away from the wet and hot mouth, rolling his hips, squirming, to seek more, deeper, faster, and Maker forgive him he would come only from these fingers in his arse. He was rocking back shamelessly when a third finger was added. He winced as it breached him. Immediately, Fenris stopped and pulled back.

“Wait! No!” Anders almost screamed at the loss.

After all, he could handle a bit of pain, it was nothing. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

“Fenris, please, you don't need to stop, I...”

He stopped when he felt the fingers being shoved back into his hole, hitting that spot that made him moan like a wanton whore. He realized Fenris had just added some oil and the third finger was now easily breaching him open. He rocked back against Fenris' fingers, pressed against them as they were moving in and out, hitting that spot inside him at each movement and Maker, it was rising again, the heat, the need to let go, to ride the wave of pleasure that was building up in his body, and he needed to be touched but dared not to ask. His hand let go of the sheet and reached for his cock, but Fenris grabbed his wrist.

“Can you come from my fingers only, mage? Can you?”

It was torture, how close the release felt while Anders didn't seem to be able to reach it.

“Fenris, please!” he begged.

And suddenly there was a warm calloused hand wrapping his aching cock, stroking it firmly. It didn't take more than a few strokes before he came again, coating Fenris' hand and his stomach with his seed.

“Maker, Fenris… felt so good.”

Fenris chuckled and kissed him, releasing his cock and pulling his fingers back. He leaned on Anders, his green eyes locked on Anders' face, as though he wanted to carve his features in his mind forever.

“It's your turn, love.” Anders said with a teasing smile, his hand running down Fenris' chest to pull at the laces of his trousers, untying them slowly.

Fenris groaned and leaned for a passionate kiss, rubbing his crotch against Anders' thigh. The mage was already feeling harder from the touch of Fenris' body leaning against his.

“Grey Warden stamina” he said when Fenris glanced at his hard cock.

“I can't believe it.” the elf groaned.

Anders chuckled and his hands slid under Fenris' pants to grab his ass.

“Now, it is time you put this cock to good use, don't you think?”

“So eager for my cock inside you, mage.”

“As though you weren't eager to feel me around you.”

Fenris smiled and rolled on his side, leaning next to the mage to get rid of his pants. Anders didn't wait before straddling him once he was fully naked, staring at the throbbing cock, letting his finger wander on the lyrium scars. Then he leaned and tongued them, learning the path down Fenris' chest, to his hips, listening to the sounds the elf made beneath him.

“Anders,” he whispered, his hands buried in the mage's hair, pulling at the tie.

Maker, the way he'd spoken his name! Anders reached for the vial of oil and poured some on the palm of his hand, before he grabbed Fenris' length and coated it with it. The elf grabbed the sheets, just like Anders did before, and threw his head back, groaning. Anders rose up, and then lowered himself on Fenris' cock, taking it inch by inch, trying to breathe slowly. He could feel it breaching him open, filling him, and that felt so good that he didn't even wince when he felt a spark of pain run through his body. Fenris gripped Anders' hips and seemed mesmerized by the sight of him sitting on his cock. The mage took a few seconds to adjust, and then he started rolling his hips. He wanted it to be good, he wanted it to last, so his moves were intentionally slow, and Fenris was groaning.

“You're so hot inside, Anders.”

The slick head of Fenris' cock endlessly brushed Anders' prostate and it was harder and harder to keep up that slow pace.

“Anders, Fasta Vas!”

The mage smiled.

“Can I make you beg?”

But when he leaned and licked at the lyrium lines on Fenris' neck, the elf's arm wrapped around his hips and they rolled until Anders was lying on his back, Fenris on top of him. Far from being upset, the mage wrapped his legs around Fenris and urged him closer, his fingers digging deep into Fenris' back. He couldn't take the slow pace anymore.

“Faster, Fenris. Harder. Deeper.”

The elf complied willingly, as he thrust into the mage in a quick and powerful motion. Anders' cock was trapped between their bodies and brushed against Fenris belly, sending sparks of pleasure as Fenris was still thrusting hard and deep into him, hitting his prostate and, Maker, that felt good, so good. His skin was on fire, he was panting and sweating and felt pleasure invading every single cell of his body. It was rising, powerful, unstoppable. He was so close, Maker.

“Fenris!” he moaned and his nails dug in Fenris' skin as he came once again.

Fenris groaned and kissed the mage beneath him, thrusting faster, close to his own release. Finally, he groaned loudly against the mage's lips and gave a few last thrusts before pulling out. He rolled on his side, leaning against Anders. The mage turned his head and got close so they could kiss gently. Fenris' hand came to rest on the healer's cheek.

“So, mage? Still doubting my feeling?”

“Well, I don't know.” the mage teased and glanced at his cock.

Fenris followed his gaze, to find it hard again.

“You gotta be kidding me.”

Anders chuckled, but Fenris suddenly activated his markings and the mage gasped as the smell of lyrium filled his nose and the feel of it tickled his skin.

“I have skills too.” Fenris said, pointing at his own crotch. His cock was hard again.


End file.
